robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (Part 2)
Pilot (Part 2) is the second episode of Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Plot Bumblebee and his new team must stop a Decepticon from reaching nearby Crown City. Synopsis Bumblebee prevents Russell from pursuing Underbite, insisting it's too dangerous, but Sideswipe points out the incoming Grimlock, who transforms to dino mode. Though Bumblebee's braced to fight Grimlock off, the Dinobot simply sniffs at them and then dashes off into the woods after Underbite. Telling the others to stay put, Bumblebee gives pursuit, however when Russell runs off as well, Strongarm uses it as an excuse to follow suit. Also Fixit's jabbering results in Sideswipe going after them. Grimlock intercepts Underbite at the scrapyard and the pair begin grappling. Though Underbite suggests that they're on the same side and therefore don't need to fight, Grimlock disagrees and they continue to toss each other around, while an oblivious Denny Clay puts away the Billy the Breakfast Beaver statues he's bought. Bumblebee arrives and prepares to subtly intervene, however the element of surprise is spoiled by the arrival of the rest of his team, who dive straight in. After tossing Grimlock aside, Underbite starts chowing on the Beaver statues, until Strongarm manages to attract his attention. Sideswipe and Russell find Denny in the old diner, and Russell points his dad to the Autobots and Decepticon rapidly bearing down on them. Grimlock jumps on Underbite and begins punching him repeatedly. While the Decepticon is thus busy, Bumblebee suggests Denny take his son somewhere safe and complains about his team not following orders. Underbite again manages to get the better of Grimlock, and begins chowing down on the junk, however he soon spots Crown City in the distance, and immediately sets out for it. With the Autobots gathering themselves together, Grimlock again springs to his feet, only to find his foe has gone. Realizing where Underbite is headed, Bumblebee prepares to give chase, and the others insist on going too. Strongarm scans a new vehicle mode on Bumblebee's insistence that they maintain a low profile. Fixit also arrives with the news that he's got a single stasis cell back online, and some capture devices which he distributes to the team. Bumblebee, Strongarm, Denny and Grimlock soon roll out, leaving Sideswipe to take care of Russell. Driving along, Underbite is slowly weakening from the lack of sustenance — organic material being unsuitable for him to consume. Meanwhile Sideswipe finally finds a car to scan, and Russell has the idea to take along the rest of the Beaver statues. The rest of the team has already caught up with Underbite at the bridge to Crown City and start using Fixit's capture tools on him, however the tools swiftly fail. They attempt to block Underbite's way, though a fight proves unnecessary as Sideswipe arrives and lures Underbite away with the trailer-load of Beaver statues. They lead the Decepticon to the edge of the quarry, and the team starts trying to push Underbite over the edge. Unfortunately when Sideswipe joins in, it allows Underbite to grab some statues from the Autobot's trailer and powers himself up. Tossed aside, the Autobots can only watch in alarm as Underbite picks up Denny's truck and begins crushing it. At which point Optimus Prime suddenly grabs Underbite and tosses him into the quarry. After revealing that Denny is fine, Optimus admits he's not quite sure whether he's alive or not. After complimenting the team Bumblebee has put together, Optimus gives a stirring speech and tells them he does not know what fate has in store for him, before dematerializing. Some time later, Underbite is resecured in the working stasis cell as the Autobots move the equipment salvaged from the Alchemor in to the scrapyard. Grimlock's concerned that they'll put him back into a stasis cell too, but Bumblebee instead puts him on probation. The inevitable team squabbling begins. Featured Characters Autobots * Fixit * Bumblebee * Sideswipe * Strongarm * Optimus Prime Decepticons * Grimlock * Underbite Humans * Russell Clay * Denny Clay Trivia * The first thirteen episodes of the series, this included, first premiered in Mandarin on Chinese streaming video site M1905. Gallery Pilot (Part 2)/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes